New Vampires
by bookworm2272
Summary: not sure were this story is going so all im going to say is...What happenes when a new vampire is in town and he has as strong a bond to Bella, by her blood, as Edward? what will he do to get her? this is after new moon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my third fanfic so if I don't update very often I'm sorry plus the science fair is coming up so I'll try to write as much as I can.**

Me and Edward were in his room on the couch listening to some classical music that he was trying to convince me I should like. I was determined to convince him that I would not like it no matter how many times I listen to it. He abruptly stopped the music and when I looked at him confused he sighed then prepared to explain.

"I just have to tell you some of the vampires from Alaska are coming for a visit."

"Oh cool when will they be here?" I said I was kind of excited to meet these vampires that I have heard so much about.

"They're going to be here in about two days." He said and I could sense he was scared I would get mad at him for not telling me sooner.

"How long have you known about this visit?" I said smiling.

"Probably a few weeks."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and turned the music back on. Eventually I feel asleep and Edward woke me up around nine thirty so I could get home in time for my curfew which Charlie set ever since I started dating Edward.

When I got home I changed and went to open my window and wait for Edward to arrive. I got in bed and covered up. The wind outside was cold, but after a few minutes I heard the window slide shut and smiled as Edward slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me, making sure the blanket was between him and me so I wouldn't freeze. I kissed his hand which was by my face and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Charlie opening and shutting the door. I looked at the clock and when I saw it was only six o clock I groaned. I hated it when Charlie woke me up so early on Saturday just because he was going fishing with Billy or one of his friends from the station.

I sat up and yawned. I saw Edward in my rocking chair with an amused look on his face. I went and sat on his lap. "What did I say?" I asked knowing perfectly well that was why he was so amused.

He just nodded his head and smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "You're so cute when you pout."

"Well I need a human moment to make myself even cuter." I said imagining my tangled hair and bad breath.

"If that's possible." I left the room blushing.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I sat in the bathroom staring at my plain average looking face. I shrugged, Edward thought I was beautiful and that's all I cared about. I heard a knock on the door and opened to find Edward leaning against the door frame.

"Are you ok in there?" he said smiling.

I looked at the clock and realized I had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. "I'm sorry, I'm done now." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well I was going to clean up a little…" I said willing to change my plans.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with me at my house."

"Oh yea sure I don't feel like cleaning anyways."

He laughed and led me out to his car. We were there within a few minutes and the Cullen's greeted me outside and Edward looked confused and frustrated and I thought that they were probably hiding something from him. We walked to the house at my speed and Edward stiffened when we got to the porch, but kept walking. When we got in the house I saw four new vampires on the couch that looked over at us when we entered.

"Edward who are they?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Jason, Jack, and, Luke.**

**Edward's POV **

As soon as we drove up I knew something wasn't right because Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme were hiding there thoughts from me and Carlisle started reassuring me that nothing was wrong and I shouldn't worry. I was so distracted with what I wasn't suppose to be worried about I didn't notice the vampire scent that I recognized as Tanya's family and one very unfamiliar vampire. When we walked into the house she froze.

"Edward who are they?" she asked.

"Those are the vampires who are suppose to have come next week." I answered Bella but the last part to the vampires on the couch.

They were standing up now. There was one female and three males. I knew the female as Tanya and two of the males one with blonde hair and about a foot taller then Tanya the other with light brown hair and about as tall as Bella. These two had been with Tanya for a few years and their names were Jack and Luck. The last male was as tall as me and has jet black hair.

"I'm sorry Edward," Tanya said from the couch, "but I couldn't wait to see you uh all of you." She said then ran over faster then I could tell Bella could see. I was just as startled as she was because she had been thinking of something completely different before she hugged me.

"Oh it's ok, but who is the mystery vampire."

"Oh right I'm sorry this is Jason. He's been with us for almost a year and shares our diet. He's still a little unstable though." She said whipping her bangs out of her face.

When I heard that I pulled Bella behind me and asked, "How unstable?"

"Oh don't worry about your little human he won't hurt her." She said then looked behind me and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out from behind me, "Now I want to meet her."

I looked over at Jason who was facing the other way and heard him think, _Wow her blood is strong. Maybe just a little….no I can't I won't they would kill me…but it smells so good…no I'm not even thinking about this any more la la la la._ I growled at him and he looked at Jake and Luke for support nervously.

"Stop scaring him Edward." Carlisle said, "They are our guest."

I was about to say something when Alice stopped me with the thought _he is having a very hard time with this almost as hard as you. I have been having visions about him and her every since you got her._ I took a deep breath and said "Me and Bella are going upstairs. It was nice to meet you Jason."

As I was going upstairs with Bella I heard him think _Yea right_ and laughed to myself.

**Bella's POV**

I thought that Jason was defiantly interesting and I knew something was wrong with Edward, but when I asked him about it he wouldn't tell me anything. We sat on his couch and cuddled. After trying to think of what was wrong and why we didn't stay down to talk with the new vampires I gave up and asked.

"Um Edward why were you so mad at Jason what did he do?"

"It's nothing really Bella don't worry about it ok." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"If it's nothing then just tell me." I said slyly.

"You got me there. Ok he was having some thoughts and they weren't very…well…nice. Alice says he is having a hard time resisting your blood just like I did…do. Please tell me why you have to be so irresistible" he explained then asked.

"Well I can't help it." I replied pouting.

"That's ok I forgive you." He said kissing me again.

We were up in his room for about ten minutes before Alice came in and asked me to come to her room to help her pick out an outfit for her and Jaspers date. When I got up Edward held my hand until we were to far away to touch. As we walked to Alice's room I realized I had never been in there.

When she opened the door and turned on the light I saw a four poster king size bed with a burgundy drape. Against the wall was two giant mahogany dressers which I assumed held some of her cloths. Her wall were a deep red to match her bedspread and she had a large window facing the front of the house and on the opposite wall was her closet door.

She went over to the door and with a sly look on her face tugged on the handles and the doors flew open to reveal a large walk in closet. When I looked down I saw little lights lining the floor all the way to the back, like a mini runway. I looked at her and she shrugged. I laughed and we walked into the closet. She picked out about ten shirts, five mini skirts, and four pairs on jeans. We walked out with an arm load of cloths and set them on the bed.

We sorted them out and ended up with two skirts, one jean and one black leather; and three shirts, one light blue and silk with a V-neck with white dots on the top and solid blue on the bottom, another a dark pink baby-T, the last one was a dark blue sweater with a V-neck and a drop shoulder (**like when a shirt rest just below your shoulder. Wasn't sure how to explain that so hope you know what I mean.**).

We finally decided on the jean skirt and dark blue sweater she tried it on and after many "Are you sure this looks ok?" and "How about this eye shadow?" she was finally ready. As we walked down stairs with out arms linked she whispered,

"I knew what I was going to wear the whole time."

I whispered back, "I know."

We laughed and when we got downstairs Jasper and Alice kissed and left for their date. Edward was down there with his family and the visiting vampires. I went and sat on the couch in between Edward and Jason. Edward glanced at Jason then pulled me on to his lap.

After some small talk I looked at the clock and informed Edward that it was almost time for me to be home and we should get going. We were heading to the door when I remembered that I left my sweater upstairs.

"Hey I forgot my jacket upstairs." I told him

"I'll go get it." he said

"No its ok I'll just be a second, and I promise not to fall." He chuckled and I headed upstairs.

I was in his room when I heard someone knock on the door. I turned around expecting to see Edward there to ask why I was taking so long. I was startled to see Jason standing in the doorway. I hadn't really looked at him earlier I was to worried about what was wrong with Edward, but know I saw he had high cheek bones and a sort of pointed nose, and I could tell her was handsome even before he was changed to a vampire. I also noticed his eyes were a light butterscotch gold indicating he had hunted very recently. I went back to searching for my coat and he said from the door.

"I'm Jason I don't think we got to meet properly before." He held out his hand.

"Um right, I'm Bella." I took his hand and he shook it and seemed barley to touch me like I was that breakable or he just didn't want to be to close.

"I have to tell you something Bella. Even though we just meet your blood calls to me and I'm trying so hard, not to well…you know, you wouldn't understand."

"Actually I think I do understand, even if you think I can't possible understand something like that." I said then heard Edward ask from downstairs whether I was ready or not. I yelled back and then told Jason,

"I have to go I'll see you soon." When I brushed past him I swore I heard him inhale.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for being patient with me. And I have had exactly six reviews for two chapter which is cool but I would love more please and thank you.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me home and I went upstairs exhausted. It was clear tonight a rare treat in Forks and I lay under the covers looking through my window at the moon. I had a bad feeling for some reason. Suddenly clouds rolled over the moon and I shivered as the darkness surrounded me.

I was woken up by a creaking of floor boards. At first I thought it was Edward then realized that Edward always knew not to step on the creaky board in my room. I sat straight up and strained to see something in the dark.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and got goose bumps at the unfamiliar feel of an unfamiliar vampire then a strange velvet voice whispered,

"I just couldn't resist you any more I need you Bella."

I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered my mouth with a long slender hand. He picked me up, putting his arm behind my knees and his other hand supporting my back while still covering my mouth. He jumped out the window and started to run. I closed my eyes and coward against his chest. Even though I hated this new vampire who I didn't know I hated running any where near this speed.

A few minutes later he sat me down and I tried to stand up straight but almost fell over. He wrapped his arm around me from behind and kissed my neck. I tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Get off me."

"Don't be like that Bella honey." He said getting a chair and setting me in it before I could say anything else.

"Edward will find you. I hope you know that then you will be sorry." I said, then looked around and noticed where I was.

It was in a small room with grey walls and an off white carpet. I also noticed there was one small door with a large lock on it. I also noticed a small bed in the corner and looked at it questioningly. I gulped wondering why he would do this and if he really had a bond to me as strong as Edward's. He obviously heard my heart rate increase and rushed over kneeling beside me and placing his hand on my knee.

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you honey." He said quietly trying to calm me down, "I just couldn't live without you, and I don't know what I'm going to do when you die one day."

I stared at him wide eyed wondering if this was what he thought I wanted to hear then snarled, "You won't even be alive when I die, because when Edward finds you he will ripe you to shreds."

He just laughed and next thing I knew he was at the door and smiled at me before he left. I got up and walked around the room trailing my fingers against the boarder that went around the room, and then sat on the bed. My senses told me it was still late and after awhile I could barley keep my eyes open so I laid down on the bed as soon as I was comfortable I fell asleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise and I want/need five to ten reviews to continue. (I'll be happy with five).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: keep the reviews coming people. Please. I still need at least five reviews. Any1 who is a writer knows how if feels to get reviews, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside lol.**

**Bella's POV**

I was half asleep when I felt a cold hand touch my cheek softly. Forgetting were I was I smiled and then heard a quit chuckle.

"See you're warming up to me already."

My eyes flew open and I jumped to the corner of the bed that was against the wall. He smiled and I glared at him.

"I brought you something to eat," he said ushering to a tray of food by the bed, "enjoy." He left then, which was fine with me I would rather be alone then with him. I looked at the food but didn't move. I refused to eat anything that he brought me and told myself I wasn't hungry.

I sat against the wall and just stared at the opposite side of the room. At first I thought about Edward, but when my thoughts started to stray to the possibility that he wouldn't come or wouldn't find me that's when I broke down and started to cry. I covered my face with shaky hands so I didn't see Jason come in and kneel beside me.

When he stroked my hair I shivered and moved away from him. He leaned in closer to my face and I held still wiping off my face. "I know you'll learn to love me Bella."

I looked at him and stood up, might I add faster then I thought possible, and glared down at him. He looked shocked then composed his face and stood up slowly smiling. I crossed my arms.

"I will never love you or anyone but Edward no matter how long you keep me here or what you do to me." I said angrily.

"We'll see." He said grinning. He left leaving the food tray and locking the door.

**Edward's POV**

I was frantic. Bella was gone and I knew who had taken her. That scumbag of a person/vampire Jason had. When I went to her house and smelled the unfamiliar yet familiar sent of another vampire I rushed in only to find that Bella was gone and I couldn't follow Jason's trail past the border of the forest beside Bella's house.

I was on my way home when I met Alice half way their.

"Jason took Bella!" she exclaimed.

"I know and when I find them I'm going to kill him." I growled, "Do you know where they are?" I asked a little more kind.

"I'm sorry no something is blocking my visions."

"Damn it!" I said, then to vent I punched a tree and sent the upper half flying a hundred yards away.

I ran home with Alice right behind me. I found Tanya in the guest bathroom and yelled at her, "Where are they Tanya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward." She said applying some lip gloss.

"Yes you do I can read your mind remember. Now tell me were they are."

She looked calm and sophisticated on the outside but her mind was a frantic mess, _ok I know exactly what your talking about but I don't know were they are. I'm so sorry Edward I warned him that if he did anything it would be very bad._

I took a deep breath and stalked out of the room I went to the living room and paced in front of the TV. After a few minutes jasper came down and I felt calmness wash over me, but it didn't seem to stifle my anger. He looked confused and frustrated that his "power" wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Jasper I'm just so pissed at that Jason guy."

"No, no it's ok it's just your anger in so strong….I'll be right back." as he left I heard him think, _arg! I have to go hit something, I'm so angry_. I heard a tree be smashed to bits and then he came back in he looked a lot calmer. "You have got amazing self-control Edward I would have killed something or someone by now if I was that angry."

I smiled amused at my brother's words then replied, "I hit a tree on the way back."

Alice came downstairs and looked angry.

"Why can't I see anything?!" she yelled then stormed out.

"Wait, Alice there is something I didn't tell you about Jason."

I looked at her curiously and tried to read her mind, but she had learned how to block me out just as Alice had. Alice came in a few minutes later, she must have gotten pretty far, I thought. She stopped in front of Tanya and propped her hands on her hips. Tanya took that as an ok to continue.

"Well before he was changed he was very good at making himself…well disappear."

**Any one want to guess what Jason's special talent is? I know you do. Ok well please review even if it's to tell me it sucks and I should stop writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel so bad for taking so long to write this but please forgive me I have major writers block so yea.**

**Jason's POV**

Bella was just so beautiful I wished she would love me like she loved Edward. I laughed at her confidence that Edward would find her. My "power" was to disappear without leaving a trace. When I was human I was in the army and I was a scout so I had to know how to spy without giving myself away. I was only sad she wasn't eating anything, but she was just being stubborn and I would get her to come around. All humans had to eat some time and with the food right there I knew her self control wouldn't hold out that long.

Last night when I went in there to watch her sleep she started talking. She was talking so clear I thought she was still awake, but realized differently when she thought I was Edward.

She must have been so used to having him with her that of course my presence and the familiar aura would give her that idea. I sat on a chair and just listened. It was very entertaining she talked about her mom, her dad, and the rest of the Cullens. When I was about to leave to hunt so I wouldn't kill her she said my name. I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"Jason….let me go home please I miss Edward so much."

I shook my head, she couldn't really miss him that much, and left. When I got back I brought Bella some more food and the only thing she had touched was the water.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning my throat was so dry that I instinctively reached for the day old glass of water and threw it down. I had had a dream that I was in Edwards arms then Jason came and ripped me away running faster then Edward. I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming.

I hadn't been away from Edward for more than a few hours since he came back after our…few month episode. I had to believe he would find me but there was a voice in the back of my head barley audible that told me he wouldn't be able to find me. As soon as I thought this the hole in my chest, that hadn't opened up since I saw Edward again in Italy, tore open and I balled up to keep myself together.

Jason must've been hunting or something cause I was pretty sure he would have wondered what was wrong. I was glad he wasn't here the only people to have ever seen me like this was Jacob, Charlie, and Edward through Jacobs mind.

**Edward's POV**

I was in Bella's room again for the tenth time today starting were I first smelled Jason sent and followed it to the first tree of the forest by Charlie's house.

"Damn it" I yelled why couldn't I follow the sent farther then this.

"Calm down, Edward." I heard Alice say.

"I can't!!!!" I hit another tree, "if he so much as touches her I will rip him to pieces." I said viciously.

"We will find her and Tanya will help she knows him the best"

"Fine." I replied going back to Bella's room to start over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok yes its an author note and im sry but I have decided since I don't have any time wat so ever to update a story let alone three im going to add all of my plots to my very first story called memory loss. Those of u who have read New Vampire and Secrets it may seem like the same and it will be mostly (I don't know if im making any sense here) some of the times will have to change of course since in Secrets Edward isn't there but he is in the other stories so yea he will be there. Thanks for all the patience and again im sry for all the confusion. Please keep reading**


End file.
